Egoismo
by ElsaGabriela
Summary: Siempre dio más de lo que pudo, y entrego lo que jamás quizo dar. Lo que ella hizo por no ser llamada Egoista.


_**Esta es una historia de Aome. Vemos distintas partes de su vida y sobre como termino. Se llama Egoismo por Egoista, algo que nuestra querida protagonista no es.**_

_**¡DISFRUTENLA!**_

_**P.D ¬¬ No se quejen. :)**_

* * *

"**Egoísmo"  
Elsa Gabriela**

**

* * *

**

**A nadie le gusta ser llamado "egoísta".**

**

* * *

**

_Salió del pozo, mirando las flores pasar, dejando que el viento jugara con su cabellera negra. Pensaba en los hechos recientes. En el como se había ido tras ver a Inuyasha con Kikyo y sobre como logro superarlo._

_- Aome...- La voz de aquel joven que amaba con su corazón la distrajo de su meditación._

_- Inuyasha... – No dijeron más, sus miradas decían todo, pero aún así ella tenía que decir lo que su corazón sentía.._

_Inuyasha, se que solo soy la reencarnación de Kikyo, pero... quiero que sepas que yo seguiré a tu lado. No me importa, solo quiero estar contigo...- Lo miraba fijamente, suplicando con su mirada para que este correspondiera su sentimiento de aceptación._

_- Esta bien... Aome. –_

_No tomo más que esas tres palabras, para que aquella bella joven del futuro volviera a sonreír. Se acerco a él, y sujeto su mano entre la suya, dándole un ligero apretón, insegura por lo que ocurriría... pero cuando el correspondió a su demostración de afecto, supo que todo saldría bien._

_

* * *

_

**Somos capaces de hacer todo en nuestro poder para evitar serlo.**

**

* * *

**

_- Existe el rumor de una sacerdotisa. Se dice que tomo aquel rumbo, por el lago que esta no muy lejos de este lugar. – Un anciano, ya muerto y siendo manipulado por Naraku, comentó a los ingenuos seis pasajeros que tenía ante él._

_- ¡Es Kikyo! – No pudo evitar soltar un llanto de alegría al saber que su amada estaba con vida. _

_- Ve con ella, Inuyasha.- Nadie omitió la tristeza que había en su voz._

_- Aome..-_

_- Ve, ella te necesita._

_- Si. –_

_Y se fue, desapareciendo entre el polvo del camino para buscar a la que una vez amo, y que aún seguía. Miroku, Sango, Shippou y Kirara miraron a su amiga con compasión. Tenía un corazón tan grande._

**

* * *

**

**Llegamos al punto en que aceptamos cualquier insulto, menos el de ser llamado "egoísta".**

_

* * *

_

_Estaban dentro de un demonio. Encerradas, para ser exactos. No había forma de salir, solo de entrar. Ahora en aquel tenebroso y asqueroso lugar se encontraba la sacerdotisa muerta, y la reencarnación de esta. Pero una estaba agotada, pues aquel s er despreciable mantenía a su alrededor un campo de energía que prohibía el paso de aquellos seres que recolectaban las almas de los muertos. _

_En pocas palabras, Aome debía ayudarla. _

_- Vete. Tu debes irte. – Ella le advirtió, sabiendo que no sobrevivirá por mucho tiempo._

_- No, no puedo dejarte. –_

_- No seas tonta, sal._

_- No puedo, si lo hago.. alguien que ambas apreciamos jamás me lo perdonaría. _

_La cargó en su espalda. Y juntas, tras recorrer un gran tramo de camino, llegaron al centro del demonio. Logrando escapar con ayuda de los fragmentos y los poderes espirituales... al salir, Aome tomo su rumbo, y Kikyo el suyo. Estaba feliz pues la había ayudado. Y de esta forma, Inuyasha no se enojaría con ella. Cuando regreso al campamento, donde seguramente la estaban esperando, se topo con el hombre que tenía su corazón, simplemente sonrió y siguió su camino._

**

* * *

**

**Creo que yo llegue a tal extremo. Pero yo no me había dado cuenta. Simplemente, me gustaba hacer a las demás personas felices... aunque costará la mía. Para mí era una buena acción. Para los ojos de los demás... era "dadivosa", o simplemente una tonta más. **

_

* * *

_

_- Escúchame, debes de llevar la espada al templo para poder sellar al demonio. No te preocupes por mí. Solo vete y sálvate. – grito Aome al ancestro de Hojo, su pretendiente en la era moderna._

_- ¡Jamás! - grito el joven._

_Y combatió con ella, oh bueno, más bien siervo como el anzuelo, pues Aome en su intento por salvarlo de las tres marionetas que se parecían mucho a sus amigas: Eri, Yuka y Ayumi, fue capturada y llevada ante Hoshiyomi quien utilizaría sus poderes para restaurar la Espada del Cielo y la Tierra ("The Blade of Heave and Earth")._

**

* * *

**

**Pero yo no sabía lo que hacía,**

_

* * *

_

_- Denme la tela que deseo. Ustedes la tienen. – Kaguya ordenó a los viajeros que había sorprendido._

_- ¡No te la daremos sin una buena pelea!_

_- Sabía que ustedes la tenían. –_

_Inuyasha intentó atacarla. Destruirla o desarmarla, pero aquella princesa era más fuerte. Y lo mandó directo a un árbol en cuestión de segundos. Evito cualquier otro movimiento por parte del hanyo con las raíces del árbol, las cuales eran bastantes duras y poderosas. Volvió a demandar su tela, pero antes de poder tomarla, Aome le lanzó una de sus flechas. Esta rozo su kimono, purificandolo. Pero solo una parte. Pero logro sorprender a aquella mujer._

**Como siempre...**

_- Interesante...- fue todo lo que dijo._

_- ¡Libera a Inuyasha en este instante! – Se colocó a un costado de él, apuntado su flecha de forma amenazadora. _

_- ¡Muevete, tonta! _

_Pero Aome no hizo caso a los gritos del demonio. Y lanzó la flecha, esta fue absorbida por el espejo de aquella princesa Kaguya de la Luna, y después el ataque fue regresado, pero no hacia la sacerdotisa, sino hacía el hanyo que estaba en él tronco del árbol._

_El tiempo se detuvo, Aome se movió rápidamente para intentar evadir el ataque, la tela famosa fue lanzada al instante que la flecha penetraba en la espalda de Aome. _

_Hubo un silencio repentino._

**

* * *

**

**Pero al final, mientras veía sus miradas por ultima vez... **

_

* * *

_

_- Hemos recuperado la perla, Aome. – Shippou dijo alegremente a la joven que consideraba su madre adoptiva. _

_- Así es, pequeño. Dejemos que Inuyasha pida el deseo. –_

_Miroku y Sango miraban como la sacerdotisa entregaba la perla a su amigo. Todos esperaban ansiosamente el deseo que haría. _

_- Deseo... que todo vuelva a ser como solía serlo antes de la llegada del demonio Naraku. _

_Una luz envolvió los cuerpos de todos, y de todo Japón. Al abrir los ojos, la exterminadora de monstruos, el monje y el pequeño zorro se dieron cuenta que Aome estaba envuelta en una luz blanca. Estaba transparente, como un fantasma. _

_Entonces apreció Kikyo, y la mirada de Inuyasha se ilumino con un amor que sobrevivía por años, y generaciones. _

_- Me tengo que ir, yo jamás debí de haber aparecido en esta época. Los extrañare. _

_- Nosotros a ti, Aome. Te queremos mucho. – Miroku habló por sus camaradas quienes estaban bañados en lagrimas al ver que tendrían que decir adiós._

_- No guarden rencor a Inuyasha. Solo piensen que así debió de haber sido la vida. Y todo fue un mal sueño._

_Shippou comenzó a llorar, juntos con Sango. A Aome le dolía ver esto, pero no le quedaba de otra. Ella había entregado la perla a Inuyasha, este pidió un deseo y se había cumplido. Pronto los familiares que se crían muertos estaban parados ante sus seres. _

_Sango tenía de vuelta a su padre y hermano. Shippou a su papá, Miroku a sus ancestros (su abuelo, papá), e Inuyasha, tenía el amor de su vida._

**

* * *

**

**Supe que todo había valido la pena.**

_

* * *

_

_- Los quiero Y muchas gracias muchachos por todos los momentos juntos. Lamento no poder volver a verlos, pero... yo jamás fui una persona egoísta. Ustedes se merecen una vida suya con la gente que aman._

_Fueron las ultimas palabras de Aome que dijo a sus amigos, quienes al desaparecer lloraron incontrolablemente. Pero con el paso de los años aprenderían a lidiar con ello. Y mientras ellos comenzaban a cerrar las heridas que Naraku había creado, Aome sonreía tristemente..._

_- Si, tal vez jamás logre olvidarlos muchachos. Pero, yo jamás pertenecí en aquella era, yo soy del futuro, y ustedes del pasado. El balance debe permanecer como es. Ustedes felices con su familia y seres queridos, y yo con la mía. _

_Lagrimas recorrieron su fino rostro. El viento frío de otoño las mando lejos, muy lejos de ella. Su madre comenzaba a subir las escaleras hacía su casa, venía del supermercado. Su abuelo, termianaba de sacudir alguna reliquía, y Sota estaba jugando con Buyo. Todos al verla, corrieron a su lado, pues por fin había vuelto su pequeña niña, su hermana, su nieta._

_**Después de todo, a nadie le gusta ser llamado "Egoista"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado. Estaba un poco aburrida y comenze a escribir. :) Review.**_

_**:) Elsa Gabriela **_


End file.
